Retaliate
by ValentineKiss2
Summary: A Hinata and Konan story! Maybe some romance? Please read! And review, story is better then the summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story! It's about hinata, I tend to make this at least tenchapters or more, so enjoy! Give me ideas and reviews I will reply!**_

_The Clouds, dropped pellets of rain hard with stillness with their eternal pounding drop. The water of the ocean had roared like always, no living life was found in the greyish blue waters, It was completely a dead shore. As if the sky was cloudless but grey and dark, no light was seen up above in the heavens of earth. _

_The Village was close, even the Village filled with living souls that could smile everyday looked depressing. That made Konan sad to think about. Once in the life time of the Rain, Everyone was happy. Now it is to the point, no one talks to each other, most stay in their hard concrete homes. The concrete walls were plastard white with poles and lines around the large Skyscrapers and buildings. Alot of Pipes everywhere, since building have disconnected each other from the horrible storms._

_The Villagers looked even more depressed then the Village itself, they had lost a true honorable Leader. Which in effect, made them lose their rare hope. On a corner street stood a natural looking building that happend to be their orphan home. She always wanted to adopt a child, and raise the child to her own will. Pein said it would get in the way._

_Yes, he said 'It' a child isn't a 'It'. She knew it was a must to change into the serious strong nature for him to take over the Five Element Nations. She just missed the hyper active Yahiko she knew and grew up with. _

_He was like Naruto Uzumaki in a lot of ways when he was younger, thinking he was the strongest and best, that didn't give up._

_Konan stood on a sunken boat and clumped dirt in the middle of the ocean, looking down at the water around her roared as her elegant stance was facing a inhumane Uchiha. It now seemed like, any Uchiha living was inhumane. They were not reliable with anything. Every Uchiha she knew had did or done something to lose their trust to someone they knew._

_But now Madara stood 40 yards in front of her, His orange mask reflect the rain itself. His hair was bending its edges in droplets. She wished she could tell what he was thinking. Even Madara was a traitor, which was really sad. Are any Uchihas_

_realiable?_

_Years ago the Great Uchiha clan was killed by Itachi Uchiha. Konan still doesn't know why though. _

_Itachi was quietly deadly. He was very calm though_

_Madara spoke agaisnt his own will. He didn't really hate Konan she just was agaisnt him, which meant a battle had to take place. He squat down his elbows on his knees, his long arms hanging off._

_"Konan, nice seeing you here."_

_Konan returned a glare to him. He smiled wickedly staying in his position untouched. Her silence forward him to say more. _

_"Say where is Pein-SAMA." His voice held a sydistic smirk to the 'Sama'. Madara calmed down on his cockiness, but the same smirk stayed on his face._

_Konan glared at him, the only two that she had ever felt anything with were dead and gone. How could he even be rude? It was plainly disrespectful_

_"They are dead, there is no reason to ask that, when you know damn well what happend." _

_She paused to look away, somthing she had done with her dear Pein-sama. It was true...even as a Akatuski, a female can be intimidated easily. _

_She had missed Pein-sama dearly, He had barely any love to give, but any sympathtic tone of voice or soft looks, she would rather be happy to recive._

_He would hug her agaisnt his chest if she felt overly worried._

_Konan sighed to herself Glancing back to gauge the distance of her pursuer, he sickened her greatly._

_Madara's smile faded behind his mask, fiesty Konan was, _

_"Calm down Konan. I am planning on killing you soon." _

_Madara seemed to have activated the Special Sharingan, She could feel his cold wet stare at her, his desire for her to look once in his melancholy eye direction. She shifted her weight, her eyes refusing to look at his one felt rather painful not to look, the world around her swung and spinner every which way, her head spinning as if she was going to faint. The rain felt colder As the waves crash down louder, Her eyes refused the temtation._

_"Whats wrong Konan? Feeling sick are you?"_

_ His smirk killed her inside, he was winning. She had to give in soon. 10 mintues passed, she felt as if her head was going to explode _

_"Arghh!", She held her head clenching her eyes shut falling to the ground. The mud she landed in squished under her, she felt so uncomfortable. She opened her pretty eye eyelashes, breathing heavily giving in, her Almond eyes fell into his red sharingan. She was in danger, like she could grab it in midair. _

_The chakra went through her eyes, she tried to fight agaisnt the pain by peeling herself, but it hadn't helped. The paper she was peeling flew at him in sharp shuriken. She couldn't help but not to be concentrated through this kind of pain. The shuriken flew passed him hitting his mask. She could hear the cracking of the mask, her paper flew back to her reattaching itself. Before she could get a last glimpse of him, the pain deepen into her internal organs._

_"Auguh!" A genjutsu had effected her harshly torturing her, the world turned negative, the odd color of the sky confused her greatly. She could feel hot blood swimming out of her mouth, her eyes clenched as she fell into the cold water, filling her lungs she took her last breath seeing the Red eye, the Red eye smirking and laughing at her defeat. The rest was blank, all she could feel was pain. Her body became limp and lifeless surpassing death._

_Part2 of chapter1_

_The Heiress and The Cousin_

_Hinata had been painting her toes a pale pink color, she sat in her elegant room, on the lacy bed, trying her hardest not to mess up. She had Her knee to her chest bending to swipe the brush on her middle toe. The paint easily went on. She blew gently thinking about her family._

_Her favorite cousin, Kai Hyuga was on a mission, he was suppose to come home tonight, she sighed hoping to get him back before midnight. The heiress worried about all her family, but Kai had encouraged her and helped her with training, the RIGHT way. _

_Glancing at a small drop of nail polish on her bed she picked at it while biting her lip. She was worried about her family, the intensity of walking past each other was ridiculous, She had seen other family relationships. Normal families. They loved and cared, Kiba's mom was Ill tempered against kiba , but she still loved him. _

_Why couldn't her family be perfect? Was it her fault? _

_Shaking her head she moved on to her next toe nail, dipping it then swiping it gently on the edge so it wouldn't drip, she gently then swiped it on her toe nail. _

_Hinata wore a black hoodie and grey shorts, her soft Indigo hair in a ponytail, letting her toes dry, she looked outside sighing. She thought about her sensai's death. Maybe she should go pray? _

_Yes...She smiled putting on her simple strap shoes. _

_Opening the door to a soft creak, she looked around to see if any of the clan was walking past. When the coast was clear she walked down the hall way which was outside. Our family clan house is weird. We are all connected to each others room, it's like each room is a different house with Japanese styled features, but the hallway was connected to each other outside. The middle had a pond and a training field. _

_Looking around she stepped over the gate instead of opening it. She walked through the Hyuga manor entrance. _

_Finally Reaching the Konoha village to buy flowers at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She looked around in the village lantern lights just to see if anyone would want to come with her. _

_Sighing seeing no one she would know, she walked on the dirt road taking a right on the next corner._

_"Naruto-kun has been Hokage for a year already. I wonder what he is doing now? Oh wait...with Sakura? Of course!" She mumbles to herself as the cool breeze fell throught the strands of her hair._

_" What's so great about Sakura?", Her body stiffened to a halt. _

_She thought about this as she awkwardly started walking again. Kicking a rock off the dusty road._

_Okay, Sakura has...Pink hair...Green eyes...really bitchy to Naruto for some reason. Hinata looks to the side of her, seeing a window pane._

_She looked over her body, and face. How ugly...she was no heiress... Her face had a scar that went down the right of her lips. Hinata's lashes were long, making her huge eyes look even weirder. Her Lavender eyes could see through to the soul, but looked plainly weird. Her body was thick, not bone skinny, but not super fat. Just thick with curves. _

_Hinata turned looking away from the ugly reflection, the area was crowded, bumping into someone, she excused herself with a sorry, her blush grew, how embarrassing. Passing the body she saw the flower shop, reaching the entrance._

_Reaching the flower shop took her mind off of everything. She opens the door as a sweet smell filled her nose. The walls are covered in elegant flowers. She smiled at Ino-Chan. Who returned smiling back_

_Ino had long blond hair, very pretty eyes, she was curvy like Hinata, but right now she had her hair abnormally down. Wearing a orange shirt and shorts._

_Hinata walked up to the counter, her eyes set on the simple roses. _

_"Late night shifts Ino-chan?" Hinata gave her a hug, she never had talked to Ino much until her and Kai had been getting close, she loved hanging out with them both. _

_She sighed slightly, a hint of tiredness in usual her peppy voice. "Well, yeah my dad has been busy too, so I wanted to step up" _

_Hinata nodded understanding her situation. "Hehe I-I understand Ino-chan."_

_"Oh yeah, so how have you been Hina-chan?"_

_Ino smiled, her eyes looking outside then glancing back at hinata. _

_"Uh-uhm Okay, I-I geuss. I just came here for some flowers, I am going to go pray at the cementary."_

_Hinata remembered about her teamates and Karenai being killed by some Unknown ninja on their last mission. She sighed looking away. Her eyes ran over the counter top, the glass scratched and scraped up. She missed them, she felt alone. Kiba and Shino were basically her brothers. Akamaru and Kiba were always there to make her feel better, they protected her dearly. Shino was understanding and silent, she often confessed personal issues, clan secrets she had problems with, and her feelings on everyone. _

_Karenai was her sensai period, she took care of Hinata greatly. They would shop if they would gain money from a mission. Hinata owes Karenai her life. She owes Shino and Kiba her life too. It was because of her they were dead. _

_ A sudden anger burst in her heart though... Her calm expression twitched but stayed calm._

_"I heard Hinata-chan, I am so sorry. " Ino eyes saddened, looking down she was truly sorry. Hinata saw she was about to cry, she shook her head, " Ino-chan, don't regret anything. They are in a better place, they are happy. Even I know that, I miss them but...I shouldn't cry, I should pray...so should you."_

_Ino looked away wiping her tears, she noddes understanding. Noticing how confident Hinata sounded, it was strange but true._

_"Thankyou Hinata-chan." _

_Hinata got some money out, she knew Ino's family was needing money badly, flowers weren't coming in on the season, it was Fall. Hinata took out all her money, 90$ for four independent roses._

_Ino eyes widen, she shook her head, "Hinata, no."_

_"Yes, take it." _

_"Hinata...that's unfair, stop being generous."_

_Ino looked at her pushing back the money. _

_Hinata pushed it back._

_"Take it, it's from my Father's check, he doesn't deserve anything like this. Now take it."_

_"Your father is a leader."_

_"My father is cruel, please..just take it. Your family need it more then anybody in my clan."_

_Ino sighed looking at the money then back at hinata, she took the money in her hand putting it in her pocket. She smiled at Hinata getting the four yroses off the shelf. Giving it too hinata, three of them were red, the pink one for Karenai-sensai._

_"Thankyou Hinata. Your amazing, we are thankful."_

_Hinata smiled and nodded, walking to the door, she opens it slightly. "It's fine Ino-chan, I'll see you later." _

_Ino noddes waving back, "Bye Hina-chan!" _


	2. Chapter 2

Konan woke up on her side in a soft bed, Rubbing her eyes, She could've sworn she was killed, where was she? She slowly sat up feeling perfectly fine. The sharingan filled her head, she didn't feel hatred or anger, she just shivered wrapping the blanketaround her tightly, she wanted to sleep more, her eyes shut softly. She suddenly sat uplooking around at the surroundings. She could remember her dream room as a child. This described it good.

Ever since she was a orphan she loved elegant pretty stuff. That was her persona as a child. she could Remeber herself telling the less interested boys about her house she was going to have, and how she was going to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

She smiled looking around, it was beautiful.

The bed was beautifully Built, with rose bed sheets and comforter. Not just a rose...white roses!

She looked around at the room she had woken up in.

The walls were a glorious white that seem to have a pearl to them with brown wooden trims, elegant paintings were placed on the wall. A glass book shelf and classic grand father clock sat beside each other.

A white with golden trim vanity had her daily essentials, everything she had was here..her clothes , her makeup, and the paper flower she wore. The floor was plush with a beautiful floral design.

She slowly got up, the bed made a slight noise, as she put her feet on the soft carpet. Walking to the vanity she stubbed her toe on the bed side table, she was looking for a 'Ow!' or a 'God damn it!'

But it hadn't hurt at all. It was strange to her.

All she knew was that she felt so naive. Putting that beside her, she walked to the lovely vanity picking up her rose. It was in perfect condition, she smiled, for some reason she loved this paper flower. It had torn and stained through her years, but now it was in prefect folds.

"Thank you god."

Konan pulled her head up to see the mirror. She looked at herself, she looked perfect...no flaws. Her hair was untangled, her hair looked softer then ever. The blue was her perfect shade.

Pein always loved the way she looked, her feminism was to a great point. She wasn't too short or too tall, she was 5'6" weighing 129 Ibs.

She smiled noticing her lip ring wasn't hooked on her lower lip. As if she never peirced her lip. She touched her chin, running a finger across the lip.

Why did she feel happy and carefree?

Hinata Walked in the cementary, the night sky was plaster with black, only light from above was the moon. The dirt trail had been walked down on many times. her eyes looked over all the grave stones, Almost all had a flower beside the people who died for our Nation. She smiles and glancing over the names, how great, the world isn't all full of evil.

She saw Uchiha gravestones as she, how sad, poor Sasuke he must've felt horrible before he left the leaf, Hinata hadn't talk to Sasuke much, she helped him out a lot, but no communication. She knelt down in front of The Leader's grave stone, she closed her eyes a prayed, her mind wishing and hoping for the best.

"Rest in Peace Uchiha-sama. As goes the rest of you." She nods, a slight Slight smile before getting off her knees. She felt a hand on her back, not a cold scare, but a nice warm though, she knew it had to be a lesson who was dead, she glanced behind her, and smiled as if she could see.

Slowly pacing herself to her teamates grave, she saw her flowers from before, she could feel their prescence.

"Hello Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Sensai."

Hinata spoke with a lump in her throat. She could feel she was about to cry when she felt a hug, she smiled happily tears filled her eyes.

"Arigatou..." She heard a bark, Akamaru's bark, she giggles turning around, she knelt down and puts the rose gently on the edge of the stone.

she giggled sweetly but sadly, her tears falling slowly down he cheeks, she eventually swallowed the lump down her throat. Looking at the grave stone of her friends, she wiped her small finger against the name carving. Laying the rest of the roses down, she prayed for each of them. Hearing Kiba-kun's laugh brightened her emotions up.

Hinata sat up from her position, after a couple hours she began to shiver, the winds had picked up, her soft face was puffy from her tears, she didn't know how long she stayed there, she did know that she might get into trouble by her father.

She smiled lastly getting to her feet, wapping her hoodie around her tighter, she started to walk home, moonlight embraced itself through th trees adding a beautiful effect on the dirt road.

Looking up Hinata whispered silently as her hair blew through the wind, "Rest well."

She thought silently to her self.

'I wonder what it feels like, to go to the after life. I truly can't wait, not suicidal or anything.'

Lifting her eyes up, she noticed a small movement up ahead. Hinata tilted her head looking at the strange object walking closer she noticed the details

Something white fluttered a couple yards away,a butterfly? its way to cold for butterflies to be outside, it had fluttered gracefully o he landing in her palm when she stuck her hand out.

A white piece of paper had been oragamied into a elegant paper butterfly, she held it, seeing no chakra embedded in it she felt the soft item landing on her head, it had changed into a flower, a white rose. Hinata blinked wondering what this was about.


End file.
